Pyaar Ka Tohfa !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Introducing 2 new couples... Komal-Nikhil(KoNik) and Ruhana-Vineet(RuVi) Based on DaReya ...specially written for my special friend. Please Read and Review !
1. Ek khoobsurat Tohfa

**A/n: Hiii everyone…! I'm back with a new DaReya Story.**

**It's a Birthday Gift for my dear and sweet friend "Kia Mehra". Happy Birthdayy Dear….I hope you'll like your Birthday Gift…Its on your favourite couple *wink* and includes you too.**

**Let's move straight to the chapter.**

**DaReya Home….**

A beautiful girl was standing in front of her dressing table and was combing her hair. She was wearing a black color Anarkali dress. She was looking gorgeous in that outfit. Suddenly a pair of hand hold her from her waist. She looked up in the mirror and found Daya who was hugging her. His chin was on her shoulder and he kissed her near her earlobe. She shivered…..

Shreya- Daya…ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Daya- Kya kar raha hu matlab? Ab main apni biwi se romance bhi nhi kar skta kya ?

Shreya(smiled)- Subah subah koi romance karta hai kya ?

Daya(with a sad face)- Ab subah ka hi waqt milta hai toh main kya karu….? Shaam ko tumhari rajkumari chain se baithne nhi deti hai aur din bhar bureau mein…..Main aaram se apni biwi se baat bhi nahi kar skta. Kya life hai…huhh…!

Shreya smiled on his anger ….

Shreya- Acha ji….ab rajkumari sirf meri ho gayi…..Usse sabse zyada laad-pyaar toh aap hi karte hai na. Maine toh pehle hi kaha tha ki aapki beti aapki baatein maanegi nhi , balki aap se apni baatein manvayegi. Ab sambhaliye usey.

Daya smiled and pulled her in front of mirror and hugged her from behind.

Daya- Hmmm…..Tumhe pata hai main sabse zyada lucky hu. Kyunki tum meri har baat bina kahe samajh jaati ho. Aur rahi baat humari beti ki toh wo toh bilkul tumhare jaisi hai…Bahut maasoom aur pyari. Aur main jaanta hu ki wo bhi bilkul tumhari tarah meri sab baatein samajh jayegi. Thank you Shreya , Mujhe apni tarah ek pyaari si gudiya dene ke liye.

Shreya(smiles)- Pehle usey itna bada toh hone dijiye ki wo apne papa ki saari baatein samajh jaaye. Abhi toh sirf 8 saal ki hai.

Daya- Samajh jayegi….Tumhari parchchai hai na wo. (And he smiled)

Shreya(smiled)- Achcha chaliye , Ab uthaiye apni gudiya ko varna madam phir late karengi.

And she moves towards the door. But Daya caught her wrist. She looked at him questioningly.

Shreya- Kya hua ?

Daya- Tum kuch bhul rahi ho .

Shreya(thinking)- Main kya bhul rahi hu…..Aaj toh kuch khaas nhi hai .

Daya- Yaad karo…..Abhi yaad aa jayega. Bahut zaruri kaam hai.

Shreya tries to think but couldn't remember.

Shreya- Daya , aap hi bataiye na….Kya bhul rhi hu main.

Daya looks at her and moves closer to her and gives his all time cute smile.

Daya- Shreya…tumhe roz batana padta hai kya ? Tum jaanti ho na ki phir mera din achcha nhi jaata. Phir bhi kitna satati ho tum.

By now , Shreya understood what he wanted. So she just smiled and allowed him to come close. Daya moved more closer to her.

Daya- Ab jaldi karo Shreya . Princess ko bhi uthana hai. Jldi karo.

Shreya(makes a n innocent face)- Kya karu?

Daya- Tumhe nhi pata kya karna hai?

Shreya- Nahi….Aap bataiye na. (Making the most innocent face.)

Daya- Kya Shreya….ek hi cheez toh chahta hu. Wo bhi nahi deti ho tum. Huhh..!

He left her and moved other side. Daya becomes sad and angry while Shreya enjoys his anger.

Shreya (sweetly)- Daya..! Suniye toh !

Daya(in anger)- Kya hai ab ? Tum jao na apna kaam karo.

Shreya- Aap naraz ho gaye?

Daya- Ab jo chahta hu wo tum nhi de rahi ho. Main ja raha hu apni gudiya ke paas. HUhh..!

He moved to the door but Shreya hold his hand and moved closer to him. She threw her hands round his neck and asked….

Shreya- Ab bhi naraz hai?

Daya(not looking at her)- Haan! Aurr ab jaane do mujhe. Chhodo!

He tries to remove her hands , but her grip was tight enough.

Shreya- Nahi chhodungi. Aapko jaane dene ke liye thodi pakda hai.

She tightened her grip.

Daya- Toh kya plan hai tumhara? (He was still sad and angry)

Shreya(smiled)- Apne sweet se pyaare se pati ko manane ka plan hai.

This time he looked at her and asked….

Daya- Aur ye kya plan hai aapka ?

Shreya(smiled)- Aapko kyun jaanna hai? Ye mera problem hai .

Daya- Aur mera kya ?

Shreya- Aap toh sabse achche hai. Aur meri har problem ka solution nikal dete hai. Is problem ka bhi nikaliye.

Daya- Achcha ji….! Ab problem aayi toh daya ki yaad aayi tumhe…haan?

Shreya(smiled)- Haan…! Aap mere best friend bhi toh hai.

Daya(Smiled)- Hmm…! Ab kya help karu tumhari?

Shreya- Thoda jhukiye !

Daya did as she told him. He thought that she wanted to say something. So he bowed. Shreya moved towards his ear as if to speak but then kissed on his cheek. Daya looked at her surprised. She smiled sweetly n innocently which made him smile moved to other side and kissed on his other cheek. Daya smiled.

Shreya- Ab toh naraz nhi hai na aap?

Daya- Nahi…bilkul nahi. Lekin ab bhi ek cheez baaki hai.

Shreya- Ab kya baaki hai Daya? Aap jaake apni princess ko uthaiye.

Daya moved forward and wrapped his hands round her waist and pulled her closer.

Daya- Bahu zaruri kaam hai Shreya.

And he moved forward and softly pressed his lips on hers. Shreya was surprised but then responded back passionately. They parted after 10 minutes. Both of them looked at each other and Shreya blushed. She moved to wards kitchen. Even after 11 years of marriage , this step of Daya always made her blush. And he used to do this so that he could see her blushing and smiling. He smiled and moved towards their daughter's room.

It was a room , beautifully painted in off-white n pink colors. There was a study table and computer table in a corner. A bed in the center with side tables. A girl of 8 years was sleeping cuddling her teddy bear tightly. There was a cute smile on her face. On the wall , there were pictures of this sweet family . Even pics with Abhirika were also there. Daya smiled looking at his princess. He went and sat beside her and moved his fingers in her hair.

Daya- Good Morning Princess…! Utho jldi se.

The little girl didn't respond but she turned to him , hugged him and slept again. Daya smiled. Daya bent and kissed on her cheek and forehead.

Daya- Meri princess aaj uth kyun nhi rahi hai?

The little girl opened his eyes and looked at her papa. He looked at her smile.

Daya- Uth gayi meri gudiya..! Very good. That's like my princess **"Kiara" (Kia Mehra…..Its you *wink* Hope you won't mind)**

Kiara- Good Molning Papa..

Daya(Smiled and made her sit)- Good Morning ! Kya hua aaj meri beti ko ?

Kiara- Aaj Kiara ko school nhi jaana. Usey Mumma –Papa ke paas rehna hai.

Daya(cupped her face)- Kyun…Kya hua tumhe ?

Kiara- Bs kaha na nahi jaana. Kiara ko kahin nhi jaana. (She made a sad face)

Meanwhile , Shreya entered the room with a tray in hand. She heard what her daughter said and smiled.

Daya- Lekin kyun nahi jaana tumhe? Kya hua haan ?

Kiara- Nahi Jaana na. Ab aap mat bolo.

Shreya smiled at her reaction. Daya looked at her and asked….

Daya- Tumhe kyun hasi aa rahi hai?

Shreya- Aapki beti ki baat sun ke. Bilkul aapki tarah hai…..Jo nhi karna , wo nahi karna hota isey.

Daya- Haan ….toh kya hua.? Meri beti hai , jo chahegi wahi karegi.

Shreya(Smiled)- Jaanti hu….Aap dono kisi ki sunte kahan hai. (to the girl)- Ye raha meri princess ka Shake.

She handed over a glass of Shake to Kiara and a cup of coffee to Daya.

Shreya(to Kiara)- Kiara ko kya hua ? Aaj sad kyun hai?

Kiara- Kuch nahi hua. Mujhe bas aap dono ke saath rehna hai.

Shreya- Wo toh tum roz rehti ho. Aaj kya hua?

Kiara just crept to her mother's arms and his her face in her neck. Shreya hugged her back. She sensed that she is afraid of something. Even Daya knew that his princess needs a day's rest. So , both of them decided that Shreya n Kiara were to stay at home and Daya will go to the bureau alone. Daya was in a thought that what could have made his princess behave like that. He patted her head and moved out of the room. At the same time Kiara caught his hand. He turned and saw her looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

Daya(bent to her)- Kya hua ?

Kiara- Aap bhi mat jao na Papa. Please…!

Daya(smiled)- Kaash main ruk skta beta…..Lekin kaam hai na. Jaana toh padega. Varna Daadu(ACP Sir) naraz ho jayenge.

Kiara- Nahi honge. Aap mat jao na please.

Daya- Acha theek hai. Papa jldi se jldi aane ki koshish karenge. Lekin abhi toh jaana padega na.

Kiara- Aap pakka jldi aaoge na?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..Ab meri princess ne jo kaha hai wo toh mujhe krna hi padega.

Kiara smiled widely. DaReya smiled at her. Daya kissed her on her forehead and said…

Daya- Papa jldi aa jayenge. Mumma ko pareshan nhi karna.

Kiara- Nahi karungi. Promishh…!

Daya smiled and hugged Shreya and left for bureau. Shreya and Kiara came into the hall.

Shreya- Ab meri princess khush hai?

Kiara- Haan….Bahut zyada.

And she hugged her mother. Shreya hugged her too and caressed her hair. And then asked her to freshen up and she went in the kitchen to make her princess's favourite dishes.

**A/n: Happpy Birthday Kia…! I hope you liked the DaReya romance in the start. And howz the new role…..*wink* Don't worry….there'll be a year leap in my story. Hope you like the whole story.**

**Other readers- Hope you all enjoy too.**

**Thanks and Take care !**

**Do read and review !**


	2. Apnon ki chinta

**A/n: Hii DaReya Lovers ! I'm here with a new update.**

**Kia – Thanks a lot dear that you liked this story and your role too. I'm happy that this effort of mine could make you smile. Hope that you will enjoy the story as it progresses. And Thanks for letting me use your name here. Wish you a great year ahead.**

**Mesmorizing Chini , Saraswati Dahal , Khushi Mehta and Raveena negi – Thanks a lot for your wishes everyone. They will be conveyed to Kia Mehra. Thanks from her behalf.**

**And other reviewers…Thanks a lot !**

**Now, Let's move to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

Daya left for the bureau making sure that Shreya n Kiara are safe n sound. When he reached the bureau …it was 9:45 am. He was 15 minutes late. All other members were there. Acp saw him and asked…..

Acp- Arey Daya …..itne derr kahan laga di? Aaj ek important case discuss krna hai…yaad hai na?

Daya- Haan Sir yaad hai…..Wo bas aaj Kiara ko samjhane mein derr lag gayi.

Acp- Kya hua usey aur ye Shreya kahan hai?

Daya- Sir…wahi main bhi soch raha hu ki aaj usey hua kya hai. Wo ye zidd kar rahi thi ki main aur Shreya aaj kahin na jaaye. Isliye Shreya uske saath ghar pe hai.

Abhijeet- Par Daya , aaj ke case ke liye Shreya ko aana padega. Agar TheEraClub mein aaj party hai toh tumhe aaj jaana hi padega.

Meanwhile Vineet entered the bureau.

Vineet- The EraClub mein aaj hi party hai Sir. Hume aaj hi us gang ko pakadna hoga.

Daya- Theek keh rahe ho Vineet. Main Shreya se baat karta hu. I hope Kia theek ho.

Abhijeet- Hua kya hai Daya? Kya hua usey ?

Daya- Pata nahi…..bahut ziddi hai. Abhi bhi jab ye kaha ki jldi aa jaunga tb maani hai wo. Shayad koi sapna dekha hoga aur darr gayi hogi.

Abhijeet- Ek kaam karo na Daya…..Shreya aur Kia ko yahin le aao…Kiara ko main apne saath le jaunga. Aur tum dono club era chale jaana.

Daya- Tum jaante ho na use samjhana kitna mushkil hai. Main baat karta hu Shreya se.

Abhijeet – Theek hai. Par usse pehle ye toh decide kar le ki kaam kaise karna hai.

Daya- Haan….Wo zyada zaruri hai.

Soon they were busy in discussing their plan. Daya was a bit worried as how he will convince Kiara for letting them go. Abhijeet noticed him and asked…..

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya…..Pareshan kyun ho?

Daya- Kuch nahi Boss ! Bas ye soch raha hu ki Kiara ko kaise samjhaun ki hamara jaana zaruri hai. Tum aur Tarika bhi nahi ja skte kyunki Tarika ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur Rajat-Purvi ko bhi nhi bhej sakte. Purvi ko aaram ki zarurat hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm….! Ek baar baat toh karo usse.

They finish discussing their plan and then Daya called Shreya. Before Shreya could pick up , Kiara took the phone and started talking. And Daya was smiling listening to her. Abhijeet asked him what happened and he put the phone on speaker. They could hear happy voice of Kiara….

Kiara- Papaaa..! Aapne promise kiya tha ki aap jldi aayenge lekin aap abhi tk nahi aaye. Jldi aao.

Daya- Arey arey….dheere dheere sawal karte hai beta. Papa ko kuch kaam hai toh late ho jayega.

Kiara- Nahii….aapko jldi aana padega. Maine bola toh aapko aana padega.

They could also hear Shreya trying to take phone from her and was trying to convince her.

Shreya- Beta….phone do…..Papa ko koi kaam hoga na….Aa jayenge wo jldi.

The girl was adamant as she wanted to be with her father.

Daya- Mumma ko phone do pehle….Papa aapse baad mein baat karenge.

The girl gave the phone to her mother and ran to her room. She became sad.

Daya- Shreya…..The EraClub mein aaj hi party hai aur hume wahan jaana hai. Lekin Kiara ko kaun samjhayega.

Shreya-Main usse baat karungi lekin hum jaana kitne baje hai?

Daya- Evening 7pm

Shreya- Theek hai…Main samjhati hu Kiara ko.

Daya- Theek hai…Main koshish karta hu jldi aane ki.

And he disconnects. Shreya moves to her daughter's room and Daya again got busy with his work. By 4 , he completed his work and left for home as he and Shreya had to go to the party too.

Soon he reached home and found his princess sleeping. He looked at Shreya who told him that Kiara was very much angry on him.

Shreya- Daya …..Kia toh bahut naraz hai aapse. Ab hum karein kya ?

Daya- Sochta hu …..tum usey jagao toh sahi.

Shreya nodded and they moved to the girl's room.

Shreya (ruffled her hair)- Princess utho…..dekho Papa aa gaye.

The girl turned herself towards her mother and slept again. Daya moved forward and kissed on her cheek.

Daya- Papa se naraz ho ?

Kiara- Haan…..Papa ne promise kiya tha ki jldi aayenge lekin nahi aaye. Very bad !

Daya(smiled)- Papa ko kaam tha na isliye…..Sorry.

The girl looked at him and saw him holding his ears and she smiled. Daya too smiled looking at her.

Daya- Achcha chalo …ab utho aur ready ho jao.

Kiara looked at her parents and saw them ready for going somewhere.

Kiara- Mumma , hum kahin ja rahe hai?

Shreya- Haan…..Hum ghumne ja rahe hai. Chalo utho ab jldi se ready hona hai na.

Kiara nodded excitedly. Daya moved out of the room and Shreya made her change her dress. Kiara was happy and ran out of the room. Shreya was looking at her and thinking….

**Shreya 's POV- Abhi toh maan gayi hai ye…..pata nhi baad mein kya hoga. Ziddi hai bilkul apne papa ki tarah…agar akela chhoda toh problem ho jayegi.**

Meanwhile , Daya came in and saw her kept his hand on her shoulder.

Daya- Kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya- Kuch nahi….yahi soch rahi hu ki abhi toh aapki laadli maan gayi….baad mein pata nahi kya karegi?

Daya(smiled)- Tum chinta mat karo…..Sachin sambhal lega.

Shreya- Haan Bhai toh sambhal hi lenge par….

Daya- Par war kuch nahi….kuch nahi kahegi wo. Aur kal main ACP sir se chutti le lunga aur phir hum pura din uske saath rahenge.

Shreya smiled and nodded and they moved out. In the living room , Their princess was sitting watching her favourite cartoon Movie and was sounding happy.

Daya- CHalo Princess….hume derr ho rahi hai.

Kiara quickly ran to her father and hold his hand. Shreya smiled at father-daughter and she locked the door and they headed towards bureau.

In the bureau….Abhijeet was already ready to pamper her always. Kiara , too ran to him as soon as they entered the bureau.

Abhijeet(bent downto her level)- Arey meri gudiya toh aaj bahut khush hai. Kya hua?

Kiara(happily)- Mumma – Papa aur main ghumne ja rahe hai.

Sachin- Acha ….Kahan ja rahi ho?

Kiara- Wo papa ko pata hai.

Daya smiled at her and signalled something to Sachin. Sachin nodded and moved to Kiara.

Sachin- Ghumna toh mama ko bhi hai. Chalogi mere saath?

Kiara first looked at Sachin and then at Daya.

Kiara(innocently)- Kahan ?

Sachin- Jahan meri gudiya ko jaana hoga

Abhijeet – Haan aur Adi bhaiya bhi saath mein jayenge.

(Aditya(Adi) is Abhijeet and Tarika's son)

Kiara- Bhaiya bhi aayenge? Maza aayega .

Sachin(Smiled)- Haan Kiara aur uske bhaiya dono ko leke jayenge. Hum chale fir?

Kiara- Lekin Mumma Papa?

Sachin(smiled) – Mumma –Papa jldi aayenge.

Kiara(looking at Daya)- Promise na Papa?

Daya(Smiled)- Haan pakka….Abhi aap Mama ke saath jao…aur no shaitani…okay?

Kiara- Okay.

Daya and Shreya smiled at her and Sachin left from there . Shreya was a bit relaxed .

Abhijeet-Daya…ab tum dono aaram se ja skte ho.

Daya- Haan….chalo nikalne se pehle ek baar plan discuss kar lete hai.

They discussed the plan and after 20 minutes DaReya left for THE ERACLUB.

**A/n: Here comes the second chapter..!**

**Kia- Hope you like this dear. In next chapter there will be DaReya romance too. Enjoy !**

**All the other reviewers…Hope you all enjoy this chapter too.**

**Do read and review !**

**Take Care !**


	3. Kuch toh hua hai

**A/n: Hii DaReya Lovers ! Here comes the next chapter.**

**Kia Mehra- Glad that you liked it. And Kiara...cute toh hogi hi na…afterall Daya ki beti hai…*wink* :D Aur meri dost bhi…..;) Chawwllee for being late.**

**Thanks to all other readers for reviewing on this story.**

**Recap- Daya sent Kiara with Sachin and then Daya-Shreya left for the EraClub. Shreya was thinking something. Daya looked at her and saw her lost.**

Daya- Kya hua Shreya kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya- Kuch nahi…bas yahi soch rahi hu ki hamare wapas pahuchne tak Kiara ache se rahe.

Daya(smiled)- Uski chinta tum mat karo. Wo puri tarah Adi aur Sachin ke saath busy rahegi. Abhi filhal aap mujhse baat kijiye.

He hold her hand pulled her towards himself. Shreya smiled and kept her head on his shoulder. Daya turned on the radio as they had a long way to go. The song on the radio made Shreya blush…

_**Kya Khoob Lagti Ho, Badi Sundar Dikhti Ho**_

Daya started to sing with the song…..

Daya(looking at Shreya)- _**Kya khoob lagti ho, Badi sundar dikhti ho.**_

Shreya turned her face to the window. Daya hold her hand….

_**Tum pyaar se pyaari ho, Tum jaan hamari ho.**_

Shreya(now faced him)- _**Phir Se Kaho, Kehte Raho, Achchha Lagta Hai**_  
_**Jeevan Ka Har Sapna Ab Sachcha Lagta Hai**_

Daya (smiled)- _**Kya Khoob Lagti Ho, Badi Sundar Dikhti Ho …**_

Shreya(smiled and hold his hand)- _**Taareef Karoge Kab Tak, Bolo Kab Tak**_

Daya(pointing to his heart)- _**Mere Seene Mein Saans Rahegi Jab Tak**_

Shreya(pointing to his heart)- _**Kab Tak Main Rahoongi Mann Mein, Haan Mann Mein**_

Daya(pointed to the sky )- _**Sooraj Hoga Jab Tak Neel Gagan Mein**_

Shreya(kept her head on his shoulder)- _**Phir Se Kaho, Kehte Raho, Achchha Lagta Hai**_  
_**Jeevan Ka Har Sapna Ab Sachcha Lagta Hai**_

Daya(patted her cheek)- _**Khush Ho Na Mujhe Tum Paakar, Mujhe Paakar**_

Shreya- _**Pyaase Dil Ko Aaj Mila Hai Saagar**_

She moved to her own seat….

Daya-_**Kya Dil Mein Hai Aur Tamanna, Hai Tamanna**_

Shreya(looked in his eyes)- _**Har Jeevan Mein Tum Mere Hi banna**_

Daya looked at her and smiled sweetly…

_**Phir Se Kaho, Kehti Raho, Achchha Lagta Hai**_  
_**Jeevan Ka Har Sapna Ab Sachcha Lagta Hai**_

Shreya hugged him and he patted her cheek. Soon they reached the club.

Daya- Shreya…..sambhal ke …..yahan toh us apradhi ke aadmi faile hue honge. Sab taraf nazar rakhna.

Shreya- Haan…hume bahut dhyan se kaam karna hoga.

Soon , they reached to a corner table from where they could keep and eye on each and every person. There were many couples in the club. Shreya looked around and then turned to Daya...

Shreya- Daya….yahan toh itne saare log hai….yahan hum us gang ko kaise pakdenge?

Daya- Tum chinta mat karo…..Abhijeet ne aur maine is club ke manager se baat ki hai. Hamare ek ishare pe wo sab guests ko safe jagah pahucha denge.

Shreya(smiled) – Theek hai.

Soon , they were busy keeping an eye on the guests coming n going. The manager announced of the commencement of the party. All the couples were requested to come on the dance floor. Daya forwarded his hand to Shreya….

Daya- Will you like to have a dance with me ?

Shreya(smiled)- Sure..!

She gave her hand in his and they moved on the dance floor. He wrapped his one hand around her waist and hold her other hand in his. She blushed a little.

Daya(whispered in his ears)- Hum CID wale hain toh kya hua…..romance toh kar hi sakte hai na.

Shreya(smiled)- Lekin romance karte karte kaam karna mat bhul jaiyega.

Daya(smiled)- Haan …..wahi toh kar rahe hain. Dhyan rakhna .

At the same time …the song started…..

_**Chhup Gaya Badli Mein Jaake**_

_**Chand Bhi Sharma Gaya**_

Daya hold her chin up and looked into her eyes….

Daya- _**Chhup gaya badli mein jaake**_

_**Chand bhi sharma gaya….**_

_**Aap Ko Dekha To Phoolon Ko Pasina Aa Gaya**_

_**Arey Maahee re….mahee….ho ho ho….**_

Shreya blushed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. And then looked at him…

Shreya- _**Aapne Yoon Chhed Ke To,**_

_**Dil Mera Dhadka Diya**_

_**Aapne yoon chhed ke toh…**_

_**DIl mera dhadka diya…**_

_**Hum Mile To Pyar Karne Ka Mahina Aa Gaya**_

_**Arey Maaheen re Maheenn….ho ho ho….**_

The other couples were looking at them and smiling…..He moved behind her and took her hand in his…and touched her bangles…..

Daya- _**Aap Ki Yeh Choodiyan,**_

_**Humko Jagayen Raat Bhar**_

Shreya(smiled)- _**Aap Ki Yeh Boliyan,**_

_**Humko Satayen Raat Bhar.**_

She moved to other side but he hold her dupatta…..

Daya - _**Aap Ka Aanchal Udha,**_

_**Amber Pe Baadal Chha Gaya**_

_**Hum Mile To Pyar Karne Ka Mahina Aa Gaya**_

_**Arey Maaheen Re, Ho Ho Ho...**_

Shreya smiled …..Her happiness was seen in her eyes…

Shreya(looked in his eyes)- _**Aankhon Se Neenden Churaana,**_

_**Koi Seekhe Aap Se**_

Daya- _**Pyar Mein Paagal Banana,**_

_**Koi Seekhe Aap Se**_

Shreya locked his arms round his neck…..

Shreya- _**Aap Ki Chaahat Ka Ye Andaz Humko Bha Gaya**_

Daya(cupped her face)- _**Aap Ko Dekha To Phoolon Ko Pasina Aa Gaya**_

_**Arey Maaheen Re, Ho Ho Ho...**_

_**Chhup Gaya Badli Mein Jaake...**_

_**Chaand bhi sharma gaya.**_

As the song ended ….Daya spotted the person they were searching for.

Daya- Shreya….jldi chalo ….wo raha Jaggi. (he pointed towards their left.)

They moved towards that direction.

Daya- Ek kaam karo Shreya….pehle manager ko bolo saare guests ko bahar ground pe leke jaaye. Main udhar dekhta hu.

Shreya- Theek hai.

Shreya moved towards the manager and Daya moved towards Jaggi. When he moved forward…..he found a room in which he thought the drug deal was to be done. Meanwhile Shreya too joined him.

Daya- Shreya….Andar 6 log hai. Hume saavdhaani se kaam lena hoga.

Shreya- Hume kya karna chahiye?

Daya- Tum dusri taraf jaake dekho ki koi aur darwaza hai kya?

Shreya nodded and moved to other side to check. And to their luck there was one more door to that room. She came back and told Daya about it. Just then Shreya saw a man coming to that room. She signalled Daya and they hid.

Shreya- Kahin yahi aadmi toh wo deal nahi karne wala.

Daya- Ho sakta hai Shreya. Chalo dekhte hain

They peeped thru a window and they came to know that the man who entered was named Vikram.. opting the best opportunity , they entered the room.

Daya- Arey Jagga babu….itni bhi jaldi kya hai ….thodi baatein humse bhi kar lo.

Jagga(tensed)- K….kaun ho tum?

Daya – Tera baap…..CID ..

Vikram- C…..cid…? Jagga….ye tune theek nahi kiya.

Jagga- Main…..maine kuch nahi nahi inhe kaise pata chal gaya.

Shreya(entered from other side)- Jahan jurm hota hai wahan CID aa hi jaati hai MrVikram. Ab khud ko CID ke hawale kar do.

Vikram(while laughing)- Kabhi Nahi…!

Daya- Dekhte hai kaise bachte ho humse.

Jagga's Men surrounded them but Daya succeeded in beating them up. Now, Vikram took out his gun and pointed on Shreya..

Vikram- Mujhe jaane do…varna ye ladki toh gayi.

Daya- Dekh chhod de usey.

Vikram- Pehle mujhe jaane do.

Daya(fold his hand )- Achcha theek hai jao.

At the same time , Jagga pointed his gun on Daya.

Shreya(shouted)- Dayaaa…..Sambhal ke!

At the same time Daya turned and took hold of Jagga whereas Shreya moved to Vikram. She tred to handle Vikram but he shot the bullet and it hurted Daya on his arm. Daya winced in pain.

Shreya- Daya….aap theek toh hain?

Daya- Haan Shreya ….main theek hu.

Soon , they succeded in catching them and moved to bureau. In the bureau , there were Rajat- Purvi and Sachin were in bureau. They reached and completed the formalities.

Daya- Sachin….bachche kahan hain?

Sachin- Sir….Kiara abhijeet sir ke saath hai. Wo Rajat ko kuch kaam that oh main yahan aa gaya.

Meanwhile, Purvi noticed blood on his shirt.

Purvi- Sir….aapko chot lagi hai kya?

Shreya- Haan …goli choo ke nikal gayi hai.

Purvi(worried)- Aap theek toh ho na bhai?

Daya(smiled and patted her cheek)- Haan….bilkul theek hu. Abhi tarika se dressing karva lunga. Chalo ab tum log bhi jao ghar.

Rajat- Haan Sir….hum bhi nikalne hi wale the.

Soon they left the bureau. Daya was having pain in his noticed it. She moved to the driver's seat.

Daya- Kya hua ?

Shreya- Main drive karti hu …aapke haath mein dard ho raha hai.

Daya- Nahi Shreya….theek hu main.

Shreya- Maine kaha na….aap nahi chalayenge car. Pehle dressing karva lo

Daya smiled and went to the passanger seat. Shreya drove to AbhiRika home. Daya rang the doorbell and Tarika opened the door.

Shreya- Kaisi ho Tarika?

Tarika(smiled)- Bilkul theek hu ab Shreya. Thanks to our kids.

DaReya entered inside and found Abhijeet sitting with Kiara and Aditya and they were playing.

Tarika brought water for them and asked….

Tarika- Wo drug dealer pakda gaya.

Daya- Haan….kaise nhi pakda jaata.

Hearing Daya's voice Kiara looked up and found her parents. She smiled widely and ran to them.

Kiara- Papaa…!

Daya hold her in his arms….and she kept her hand on his hand where he got hurt.

Shreya- Daya sambhal ke.

Daya- So….maze kiya meri princess ne..?

Kiara- Haan…bahut maze kiye….Maine aur bhaiya ne ice-cream bhi khayi.

Daya- Very good…! Aur kisi ko pareshan toh nahi kiya na?

Kiara- Nahi….aap badimaa se puch lo.

Tarika(smiled)- Arey….meri gudiya kisi ko pareshan thodi karti hai.

Kiara smiled widely. Suddenly , Daya felt pain in his arm. He descended down the little girl who again ran away to her brother.

Daya- Aahh….(and he hold his arm)

Abhijeet- Tum theek toh ho na?

Daya- Haan theek hu…bas goli choo ke nikal gayi.

Tarika- Kya ….tumhe chot lagi hai aur tum bole nahi….Bolna chahiye than a. Baitho….main first aid box leke aati hu.

Daya(smiled)- Main theek hu yaar.

Tarika went in to take the first aid was a bit angry now.

Tarika- Chup chap baitho aur ek shabd nahi nikalna chahiye muh se samjhe tum.

Daya nodded like a kid. Shreya and Abhijeet smiled at them. Kiara and Aditya were confused. Kiara went to Shreya….

Kiara- Mummaa…..Badimaa gushsha kyun hai ?

Shreya(Smiled)- Kyunki aapke papa ne unko gussa dilaya.

Kiara- Papa ne kya kiya ?

Abhijeet smiled at her innocent questions. He pulled Kiara to himself…..

Abhijeet- Aapke papa ko chot lagi hai aur wo unhone badimaa ko nahi bataya. Isliye badimaa naraz hai.

Kiaraa- Papa ko kahan chot lagi?

Shreya smiled and Tarika had done the dressing. She moved to Kiara…..

Tarika- Kiara…..Aapke papa aur badepapa ko jab chot lagti hai toh wo kisi ko nahi batate. Aapke papa ne bhi yahi kiya. Aur ab aapke papa bilkul theek hai.

Kiara- Aur aap gushsha nahi ho na?

Tarika(smiled)- Nahi hu gussa…

Kiara smiled widely and now ran to her and Shreya smiled….

Tarika- Chal Shreya …apan coffee banate hai.

Shreya nodded and they made their way to kitchen. Daya and Abhijeet discussed the case while the kids were running all around them. Meanwhile Shreya returned with tray of coffee followed by Tarika holding a plate of fruits for the kids. They enjoyed the coffee and chatted. Daya saw the watch and it showed 11 pm. The kids were also coming in their sleeping mode.

Daya- Ab hume bhi chalna chahiye.

Abhijeet- Haan….aur apna dhyan rakhna.

Tarika- 2 minute rukna daya.

Shreya took Kiara in her arms who was now sleepy.

Abhijeet- Daya….ACP sir ne kaha hai ki agar tum chaho toh kal ki chutti le sakte ho. Waise bhi kal Saturday hai. Aur Kiara bhi zidd kar rahi thi na.

Daya- Lekin boss …aaj ke case ki files submit karni hogi na?

Abhijeet – Files tum complete kar lena…..aur Nikhil ke saath bhijwa dena. Aur koi kaam hoga toh main tumhe bula lunga.

Daya- Theek hai.

Tarika returned and gave him a strip pf medicines….

Daya- Ye kya hai ?

Tarika- Tumhari dawai ! 2 din leni hai.

Daya- Kya zarurat hai ?

Tarika- Daya….jo infection hua hai uske liye. Aur ye dawai 2 din leni hai.

Kiara(looked up)- Kisko dawai leni hai badimaa?

Tarika- Aapke papa ko.

Kiara- Okay…..aap chinta mat karo….Main papa ko dawai de dungi.

Tarika(smiled)- Acha theek hai…mujhe pata hai meri gudiya papa ko dawai zarur degi …hai na?

Kiara nodded and smiled. Daya smiled at his princess…..

Daya- Ab Princess ka hokum toh manna hi padega.

Shreya(smiled)- Wo toh hai…..Aap meri baatein maane ya nahi…..Kiara ki baatein toh maan hi lete hai.

Daya- Wo aur koi option nahi chhodti na…..Naraz ho jaati hai baat na maanne par aur uska gussa mujhse bardasht nhi hota.

Shreya and AbhiRika smiled.

Daya- Acha chalo…ab hum chalte hai.

Shreya nodded and they left from AbhiRika home. On the way…..Kiara fell asleep in Shreya's arms. There was a sweet smile on her face which made DaReya smile more.

Shreya- Daya….!

Daya- Haan bolo Shreya…1!

Shreya- Main chahti hu ki iske chehre pe aise hi hamesha muskan rahe. Kitni pyaari lag rahi hai na hamari beti.

Daya(looked at Kiara and then Shreya)- Haan …main har wo cheez karunga jisse iske chehre pe aisi smile khili rahe aur main jaanta hu …..tum toh waise hi khush ho jaogi.

Shreya(smiled)- Wo toh hai….aap dono se hi toh meri har khushi judi hai.

Daya(smiled)- Shreya…..Thanks again…..Mujhe jeene ka ek maksad dene ke liye. Main khud ko bahut khushkismat manta hu kyunki mere paas duniya ki sabse khubsurat ladkiyan hai.

Shreya smiled and tilted herself and put her head on his shoulder and whispered a Thank You ! Daya smiled and patted her cheek. Soon they reached home. Kiara was already asleep. Shreya made her way to Kiara's room and laid her down. A smile was there on her face too. She smiled at her and moved to their room,She gave Daya his tablet and went to change. When she came out , she found Daya sitting on bed and was asleep resting his head on the wall. She smiled and moved to him and wake him up.

Shreya- Daya….aaram se so jaiye.

He then realized that he slept while sitting. He laid down on bed and called Shreya. Shreya smiled and ruffled his hair.

Shreya- Main aapki beti ko dekhkar aati hu.

She went over to Kiara's room and found her asleep. She kissed on her forehead and then came back to her room and slid in the bed beside Daya. She saw an innocence in his face and kissed on his forehead and laid down. At the same time , Daya put his hand round her waist and pulled her closer . Shreya smiled but she was happy to be in his hold his hand which was on her stomach and drifted into sleep.

_**A/n: Here's the next chapter..!**_

_**Kia- I hope you will like the chapter …..Howz the DaReya Romance? Do tell in the reviews.**_

_**I hope everyone will like this chapter too. Thanks again for reading.**_

_**Will try to post soon. Till then Read and Review !**_

_**Take care !**_


	4. Pyaar bhare lamhe

_**A/n: Heya DaReya Lovers…Here comes your new update ! Hope you will enjoy…!**_

_**Kia – I'm glad that you liked the gift. And Thanks to you too for being a wonderful and awesome friend. Love you loads…! Hope you enjoy the next chapter…:D**_

_**XYZ- Ur request is fulfilled here. Hope you enjoy !**_

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**_

_**Let's enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**Next Morning…..**_

Shreya woke up when wall clock chimed 7. She smiled when She saw Daya's hand on her and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. She softly removed his hand and she moved out of bed and went to get fresh. When she came back she didn't find Daya in the room. She smiled becoz she knew where he could be. She moved to Kiara's room and found father and daughter talking. She stopped at the door and was smiling. Just then Kiara noticed her.

Kiara(stretching her arms towards her)- Mumma..!

Shreya went in and hugged her. The girl kissed her on cheeks.

Kiara- Aap has kyun rahi thi ?

Shreya- Apni pyari se gudiya ko dekh ke.

Kiara- Lekin aaj aap dono kahin nahi jayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Haan….aaj papa kahin nahi jayenge. Pura din Kiara ke saath hi rahenge.

Kiara smiled widely and hugged him.

Shreya- Aap fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee banati hu

And she moved into the kitchen. Daya and his princess got fresh and went down. Kiara had a doll in her hand which Sachin had gifted her the day before. Daya and Kiara went into the living room. Daya got busy in reading newspaper while Kiara was playing with her doll. Shreya entered the room with a tray in her hand and smiled. Kiara was sitting close to her father and was playing with her doll.

Shreya kept the tray on the table and handed a cup of coffee to Daya. Daya kept the newspaper aside and took the cup. She called Kiara towards her and gave her a glass of milkshake. Then Daya noticed the doll in her hand.

Daya- Ye doll kisne di aapko ?

Kiara- Mama ne . Main , bhaiya aur Sachin mama mall mein gaye the. Wahin par mama ne mujhe doll dilayi.

Daya- Ye Sachin bhi na…bas jab dekho tab kuch na kuch laata hi rehta hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….maine unko kitni baar mana kiya lekin wo maante hi nahi. Kehte hai tum mere aur bachon ke beech mein na aao toh behtar hai.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai …..karne do. Bachchon ko khush dekhkar uske chehre ki khushi dekhne layak hoti hai.

Shreya – Haan….wo toh hai.

Kiara- Mama ne bhaiya ko bhi ek game dilaya.

Shreya- Arey waah…..matlab kal meri gudiya ne bahut maze kiye. ..hai na ?

Kiara- Haan….aur kal badimaa ne cake bhi khilaya. …..chocolate cake.

Daya- Aur papa ke share kahan hai cake ka?

Kiara(laughed)- Wo maine kha liya.

Daya smiled looking at her.

They enjoyed their coffee with Kiara's sweet talks. Daya remembered something….

Daya- Shreya…..tumm apna kaam khatam kar lo toh hum wo file complete kar le.

Shreya- Haan…..Main aati hu. Aap dekhiye tab tak.

Shreya took the tray and moved into the kitchen. She came out and found Daya busy with files. Shreya went and sat beside him. Kiara saw her parents busy in working so she went in her room and came out with a drawing book in her hand. She sat opposite to them. Shreya was busy checking something on the laptop. Daya noticed Kiara and smiled…

Daya(to Kiara)- Kya kar rahi ho tum ?

Kiara(Smiles)- Main bhi kaam karungi aapki aur mumma ki tarah.

Daya(smiled)- Kya kaam karogi?

Kiara(showing him the drawing book)- Drawing karungi.

Daya laughed and with his voice Shreya looked up.

Shreya- Kya hua ?

Daya signalled her towards Kiara who was engrossed in coloring a picture.

Daya- Bilkul tumhari tarah hai…..Jab kaam ki baat aati hai toh usi mein gum ho jaati hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Aur is tarah kaam karna aapne hi toh sikhaya usey.

For a few minutes …they were admiring their little girl. She was enjoying her work. Meanwhile , Daya and Shreya were also done with their work.

Daya (Went to Kiara)-Zara main bhi dekhu meri princess ne kya kaam kiya?

Kiara smiled widely and showed him the book. Daya praised her and said….

Daya- Arey wah….bahut achi drawing banayi aapne…..ab playing time hai na?

Kiara(smiled)- Haan…..Mujhe khelna closed her book and crawled in Daya's lap. Daya smiled and switched on television. He put on her favourite cartoon and father and daughter were enjoying it.

Shreya was in kitchen preparing for lunch. When she heard Kiara laughing , She stepped into the hall and saw Daya and Kiara watching cartoon. A wide smile made place on her lips. At the same time , the door bell rang. Shreya moved to open the door. It was Nikhil. Shreya welcomed him in. Daya asked Kiara to sit aside and he again rechecked the files.

Daya- Baitho Nikhil …..bs ek baar recheck kar ke deta hu.

Kiara was enjoying her show and was unaware of nikhil's presence.

Nikhil(acting)- Yahan par aaj kisi ko chocolate nahi chahiye kya ?

Daya smiled and Shreya entered with a glass of water.

Shreya- Tum kisko kya de raho Nikhil?

Nikhil- Shreya….main chocolate laaya tha….Lo ab tum rakh lo.

He handed her the chocolates. At the same time Kiara noticed him and ran towards him and snatched the chocolates….

Kiara- Aap meri chocolates mumma ko nahi de sakte. Aap toh mere dost ho na ?

Nikhil(smiled and bent down)- Main toh aapki mumma ka bhi dost hu isliye mumma ko de raha tha.

Kiara(pouted)- Nahi…aap siirf mere liye chocolate laate ho. Wo main kisi ko nhi dungi.

Nikhil- Acha baba…..nahi denge mumma ko chocolate. Ye lo…

He handed her the chocolates. Kiara took the chocolates and ran away. All of them laughed.

Daya- Ye lo Nikhil…..files complete hai. Bas acp sir ke signatures karvane hai.

Nikhil- Theek hai Sir…..Ab main chalta hu.

With this Nikhil left. Shreya went back into the kitchen and Kiara was engrossed in watching her cartoon. Daya gazed at her and moved into the kitchen. He saw Shreya working and hugged her from behind.

Daya- Kya special ban rha hai ?

Shreya(Smiled)- Wahi jo aapko aur aapki beti ko pasand hai. Aap dono ki manpasand cheezein.

Daya- Lekin mujhe toh kuch aur pasand hai.

Shreya – Wo kya?

Daya- Obviously tum.

And he kissed her on her cheek.

Shreya(smiled)- Aur kya pasand hai aapko?

Daya- Abhi bataun?

And he moved closer…Shreya smiled and pushed him back .

Shreya- Abhi jaiye …..mujhe kaam karna hai.

Daya- Ye kya baat hui Shreya….main apni biwi ke saath pyaaar ki 2 baatein bhi nhi kar skta…huhhh…

Shreya smiled and locked her arms round hi neck.

Shreya- Baatein hi toh kar rahe hai lekin aap apne romance ko stop kijiye. Mujhe bahut kaam hai.

Daya- Tumhe toh main baad mein dekhta hu.

And he left the kitchen. Shreya giggled and got back to her work.

After a while , she called them for lunch. Kiara ran to her mumma.

Kiara- Mumma ne kya banaya?

Shreya(smiled)- Aapke liye special kheer.

The girl exclaimed with happiness. Shreya smiled and served them lunch. Both father and daughter were enjoying their favourite dishes. Shreya was happily looking at them. At the same time ,her phone rang…..She checked the id and said….

Shreya- Abhijeet Sir ka phone?

She picked it up. Abhijeet was on the line to tell them to come to the bureau. She assured him and disconnected the call.

Daya- Abhijeet kya bol raha tha ?

Shreya- Abhijeet Sir ne bola hai ki hume bureau jaana hoga kyunki Acp sir bhi nahi hai aur Abhijeet sir ko pune headquarters jaana pad raha hai. Aur shayad aaj ek new inspector join karne wali hai.

Daya(looked at the watch)- Chalo….taiyar ho tum.

Shreya – Aur Kiara…?

Daya- Isey bhi le chalte hai…..wahan Freddy hai na.

Shreya nodded and they all got ready and left for bureau.

Kiara- Papa…..hum kahan ja rahe hai ?

Daya- Bureau ! Papa ko kaam hai.

Kiara(sadly)- Lekin aapne promise kiya tha ki aap kahin nahi jayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Beta….badepapa ko kahin jaana hai aur daadu bhi nahi hai….toh papa ko rehna padega na wahan.

Shreya- Aur isliye toh aap hamare saath hain. Ab chalo…. Smile karo.

The girl smiled and they reached bureau.

They entered the bureau and Kiara ran to Sachin. Abhijeet told Daya about the last case and also about the new cop joining them. Sachin took Kiara into Acp's cabin and they were playing Shreya started helping Purvi with databases whereas Daya was checking the files.

**After a while** ….a girl with wheatish complexion and long hair entered the bureau. She was a sweet and bubbly girl by face.

Girl- _**Inspector Komal** _reporting on duty Sir !

Alll others turned towards her….Daya moved forward …

Daya- Welcome to CID Komal.

Komal(smiled)- Thank you Sir ! It's a pleasure being here and working with you.

Daya(smiled)- I hope you'll give your 100% in whatever you do.

Komal- I'll try my best Sir.

Daya- That's good !

All others welcomed her and greeted her. She was happy to be the part of CID Mumbai.

All got back to work when Daya received the call from ACP Sir….who said that one more inspector is going to join them. And that the person will report in some time.

**A/n: So…here comes the next part….**

**Kia Mehra- I hope you will like this. I hope mood bhi theek ho jaaye.**

**Other readers…..do read and review.**

**Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hii everyone…! M back with a new update ! Hope you will like it.**

**Sorry for making you all wait so long. But here comes the new chapter. Hope all of you will enjoy it.**

**Let's proceed to the chapter now !**

**RECAP: Daya and Shreya have a good time with Kiara. They went to bureau in the afternoon as a new cop was joining them.**

Soon, the newcomer got familiar with everyone in the bureau especially Kiara. Kiara was in Acp sir's cabin with Freddy Uncle who was acting to make her laugh. She looked thru the glass door to her parents and she saw them busy. She ran out of the cabin to Shreya . Shreya bent down to her level…

Shreya- Kya hua tumhe ? Aise bhaagte thodi na hai. Lag jayegi na.

Kiara- Mujhe yahin par rehna hai.

Shreya(Smiled)- Yahin toh ho …..mumma-papa kahin nahi ja rahe.

Meanwhile , Freddy too came out from Acp's cabin.

Freddy – Ye kiski doll hai ? (showing a doll to Kiara)

Kiara- Ye toh meri hai.

She ran to him to take his doll but freddy was chasing her. Shreya looked at them and smiled. Shreya and Komal again got engrossed in talking. They were relaxed as there was no case. Soon , Kiara returned to Shreya with the doll in her hand. She looked at Komal and then Shreya….

Kiara- Aap dono kya baatein kar rahe ho? (pointing to Komal) Mumma….Ye kaun hai?

Shreya and Komal laughed at her innocent question.

Shreya- Ye mumma ki nayi dost hai. Aur ye aaj se yahi par kaam karegi Mumma ke saath.

Kiara- Jaise Purvi maasi aapki dost hai waise ye bhi aapki dost hai?

Shreya nodded. Meanwhile Rajat barged in….

Rajat- Kia….abhi abhi kya bola aapne? Purvi maasi ?

Kiara- Haan….Purvi Maasi….meri pyari si maasi

And she hugged Purvi who was standing beside her.

Rajat(sweet smile)- Beta….wo aapki maasi nahi chachi hai…samjhi..?

Purvi smiled and blushed…..

Kiara- Nahi Chachu..…bola na maasi hai.

Rajat smiled and patted her head. She turned to Shreya…

Kiara- Bolo na mumma….Ye Purvi maasi ki tarah aapki dost hai ?

Shreya –Haan….!

Komal bent at her level and asked ….

Komal- Aap humse dosti karogi?

The little girl looked at her and then Shreya who nodded as Yes. Komal extended her hand and Kiara hold it. A happy smile appeared on her face.

Kiara- Ab aap meri dost ho na toh aapko bhi mujhe chocolate deni padegi. Nikhil chachu bhi laate hai chocolates.

Komal laughed and pulled her cheeks.

Komal- Haan bilkul…..abhi mere paas kuch hai.

She looked in her purse and got 2 toffees out of that and gave them to Kiara.

Shreya- Sabse chocolates maangte hai kya ? Papa laate hai na chocolates..?

Kiara- Haan…..chachu bhi toh laate hai.

At the same time , Nikhil entered the bureau…

Nikhil- Kisi ko chocolate chahiye?

Kiara ran to him and Nikhil took her in his arms. Daya noted them.

Daya- Ye kya hai Nikhil…..phir se chocolates…Subah hi di tumne usey chocolates.

Nikhil- Sir…..Karne do na….Shreya toh waise hi nahi dene deti. Aap mat roko plz.

Daya laughed and patted his back. It was around 6:30 pm when ACP Sir came into the bureau.

Daya- Sir aaj toh aapki meeting thi na?

Acp- Haan Daya…..Meeting achchi rahi. Wo main ek file lene aaaya tha aur ye batane bhi ki ek aur officer jo hume join karne wali thi wo next week join karegi. Main jaanta tha tum yahin hoge….so aa gaya.

Shreya- Lekin Sir….Komal ne already join kar liya hai na. Toh phir aur kaun ?

Acp- Shreya….ek aur officer hume aaj join karne wali thi par kuch problem ki wajah se wo aaj join nahi kar paayi. Ab wo Monday ko join karegi. Acha ….ab tum log bhi ghar jao.

Acp Sir took the file and left.

Soon DaReya too left from there. It was around 8 pm.

Daya- Chalo Shreya…..Aaj hum bahar hi dinner karte hain. Tumhare favourite restaurant mein.

Kiara- Ice-cream bhi khayenge.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan Bilkul khayenge. Papa ko bhi ice-cream khani hai.

Kiara(smiled widely)- Ab mumma mana nahi karegi. Yayy !

Shreya laughed at her excitement.

Shreya- Mumma ne aapko kabhi mana kiya?

Kiara- Aap ice-cream khane se mana karti ho. Lekin aaj nahi karogi.

Shreya- Achcha baba….Aap aur aapke papa dono ice-cream khana jitna khaana hai….okay !

Kiara laughed. Daya smiled.

Soon they reached the restaurant. Daya had already booked the table. When the manager welcomed them….she asked…

Shreya- Daya…..Aapne pehle se hi book karva ke rakhi thi table?

Daya- Haan Shreya….socha tmhe surprise kar dunga. Jab hum ghar se nikle the tab hi maine book kar diya tha. Socha ab nikal hi rahe hai toh dinner bhi bahar kar lenge.

Shreya(smiled)- Achcha kiya aapne.

They settled and Daya gave the order. Meanwhile , he was also talking with Shreya and Kiara.

Shreya- Aaj Acp Sir aur kis officer ki baaat kar rahe the ? Komal ne toh aaj hi join kiya na ?

Daya- Haan Shreya…Sir keh rahe the ki ek aur cop join karne wali hai….Koi ladki hi hai.

Shreya- Par Abhijeet sir ne toh ek ke baare mein hi bataya tha.

Daya- Haan….shayad usey bhi pata nahi hoga. Khair parso dekhenge….Wo Monday yaani parso hi toh join karegi.

Shreya- Haan…..

Meanwhile , their dinner was served and they enjoyed it. Shreya was feeding Kiara too. She also enjoyed being there. Soon , they were done with their dinner and left. Now , they went to the ice-cream parlor as per Kiara's wish. The little girl was happy. She enjoyed having her ice-cream.

Shreya- Ab meri gudiya khush hai? Ice-cream mili na?

Kiara(smiled widely)- Haan…..!

Daya- Chalo…jaldi finish karo.

Soon, they were heading towards home…. Kiara was in Shreya's lap with head on her shoulders.

Kiara- Mumma koi song sunao na….please..

Shreya- Abhi nahi ghar pe .

Kiara – Mumma please….!

Daya- Suna do na Shreya….waise bhi ab wo sone wali hai.

Shreya smiled and started with the song….

Shreya- _**Aao Tumhe Chand Pe Je Laye**_  
_**Pyaar Bhare Sapne Sajaye**_  
_**Chota Sa Bangala Banaye**_  
_**Ek Nayi Duniya Basaye**_

Kiara placed her head on her shoulder and Shreya was patting her back and head.

_**Aao Tumhe Chand Pe Je Laye**_  
_**Pyaar Bhare Sapne Sajaye**_  
_**Chota Sa Bangala Banaye**_  
_**Ek Nayi Duniya Basaye**_

Soon the girl went into sleep. Daya smiled looking at her.

Daya- Kaha tha na so jayegi…Dekho so gayi.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan…Achcha hai so gayi varna fir pareshan karti.

Soon, they reached home. Daya took Kiara in his arms and moved to her room. With the movement , the girl woke up. Meanwhile , Shreya moved to her room and helped her change and Daya too went to change. Shreya made her sleep again ad moved to their room. She found Daya flipping thru the magazine. She changed and then came n sat beside him.

Shreya- Itne dhyan se kya padh rahe hai?

Daya- Kuch nahi….tumhara intezaar kar raha tha.

Shreya- Achcha…..aap mera intezaar kar rahe the ya neend ka?

Daya(smiled)- Ab tum aaogi tab hi toh neend aayegi. Kitni buri aadat lagayi hai tumne mujhe Sir sehlakar sulane ki….Ab ye toh tumhe roz karna padega.

Shreya(Smiled)- Ye kaam ke liye main hamesha taiyar hu. Chaliye ab so jaiye.

Daya smiled and kept his head in her lap. Shreya kissed on his forehead and then started ruffling his hair.

Daya- Ruko Shreya…

Shreya- Kya hua ?

Hedidn't say anything and kept the pillows together and asked her to lie down.

Daya- Shreya…leto yahan.

Shreya- Aap letiye na pehle.

Daya- Shreya...dekho mujhe neend aa rahi hai. Jaldi aao na.

Shreya smiled and lie down beside him.

Daya – Ye hui na baat.

He hold her hand and kept it under his head and slept. Shreya smiled and soon she also drifted into sleep.

_**Next Morning…..**_

It was Sunday. Shreya was the first one to wake up. She looked on Daya and moved to Kiara's room to check on her. The little girl was still sleeping. She got fresh and moved into kitchen to make coffee. She made coffee and moved to her room and woke Daya.

Shreya- Daya…uthiye …..Coffee thandi ho rahi hai.

Daya- Kya Shreya….aaj toh sone do. Aaj Sunday hai.

Shreya- Daya…Sunday hai aur 8 bhi baj chuke Kiara ko uthane ja rahi hu. Aap fresh ho jaiye.

Daya woke up and Shreya went to Kiara to wake her up. The little girl woke up and soon they were having their coffee in the living room. Daya was engrossed in the newspapers when hs phone rang. Kiara ran to take his mobile.

Kiara- Badepapa ka phone hai .

Daya immediately picked up and Abhijeet told him about a neww case and that to reach a club in nodded and disconnected.

Daya- Shreya….ek case hai ..hume jaldi hi nikalna hoga. Aur hum Kiara ko Tarika ke paas chhod denge.

Shreya nodded and took Kiara with her. After 30 minutes…they were ready n left . First , they went to Abhijeet's home and dropped Kiara and then they went to the club Abhijeet told them. They were sure that they were going to have a hectic day. For Komal , it was her first day at work. They checked the body and the place carefully but didn't find any , they returned to the bureau. In the bureau , ACP Sir ws waiting for them. Abhijeet and Daya told him everything.

At the same time….a girl entered in the bureau. She had spects and had wheatish color with long hair.

Girl- _**Inspector Ruhana** _reporting Sir !

All the eyes were on her now.

ACP (greeted her )- Welcome to CID Ruhana.

Ruhana- Thank you Sir ! I am glad to be here.

ACP- Main ummeed karta hu ki tum apna kaam puri imaandaari se karogi.

Ruhana- Yes Sir….Main aapko shikayat ka mauka nahi dungi. I wil try my best Sir.

Acp(smiled)- That's good. Chalo …abhi kaam pe lag jao.

He introduced her to others who greeted her back when someone recognised her…

Komal- Rooo….tum.

Ruhana- Komal…..tum..! Tum yahan kab aayi?

Komal- Kal hi join kiya. Pata nahi tha ki tum bhi yahan mil jaogi.

Shreya- Komal…tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Komal- Haan…hum school time ke friends hai…..training centres alag the toh aaj bahut time baad mil rahe hai.

Ruhana- Haan…Achcha hua yahin transfer liya toh tumse mil paayi varna toh pata nahi kab milte hum dono.

Daya(came to them)- Ye jo duniya hai na wo gol hai…..toh kahin na kahin toh tum dono mil hi jaate.

They laughed at Daya's statement.

Ruhana- Ye sahi kaha aapne Sir...The World is round.'

Komal- Roo…tumhe yaad hai hum ye kehte the…_**"World is round"**_

Ruhana- _**"Take care that you don't fall down"**_

All laughed at what Komal and Ruhana said. Meanwhile , ACP entered the bureau…

ACP- Chalo sab lag jao kaam pe. Ruhana, Komal ….aaj tum dono ka pehla din hai toh just observe aur tum dono aaj bureau se bhi kaam kar sakti ho.

So , Ruhana and Komal stayed back at the bureau with ACP and others left for investigation. ACP Sir asked them to find out something …so both of them got engaged in work. For them …it was a nice start to their day.

**A/n: So…how was the chapter..? I hope koi bore nahi hua hoga.**

**Kia Mehra- I hope you liked it. **

**So here comes the new inspectors….Ruhana and Komal…best friends and now collegues too. Let's see what this changes come in their life.**

**Stay tuned..! Do read and review !**

**Take care !**


	6. Humara Parivar

**A/n: Hello DaReya Lovers ! I'm back with a new update. Thank you all for liking the new concept.**

**Kia- Yeah ! Roo is here….Let's see ab kya hota hai Roo aur Ko ki life mein. Koi aane wala hai ;) Hope you like this new update too.**

**Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. Let's move to the chapter.**

**RECAP- Komal and Ruhana stayed back in the bureau while others went out for investigation. Meanwhile , Acp Sir asked them to find something in their databases …So they started their work. After a while , The teams returned back and informed Acp sir about the case. They were discussing about the case when a person entered the bureau.**

Person- Inspector Vineet reporting on duty Sir !

A smile crept on all faces in the bureau. Komal and Ruhana were busy in finding out some info , so they didn't paid attention to the newcomer.

Vineet- Mission successful Sir…!

Acp(patted his back)- I am proud of you Vineet. Main jaanta tha ki tum ye mission sambhal loge. Tumhare Daya Sir phir bhi chinta kar rahe the.

Vineet(smiled)- Sir….Mujhe khushi hai ki aapne mujhe is mission ke kabil samjha. Daya Sir hote toh obviously mission jaldi khatam ho jaata. Muhe zyada time lag gaya.

Daya moved forward and patted his back.

Daya- Vineet …..Mujhe tum sab par vishwas hai lekin actually is mission pe mujhe jaana tha na isliye pareshan tha. Lekin tumne wo kaam bakhubi pura kiya. Aur rahi baat waqt ki toh kaam karte karte tum bhi expert ho jaoge.

Vineet(smiled)- Thank you Sir for trusting me. I promise ki aapka vishwas kabhi nahi todunga.

Even Nikhil came forward and promised him the same. Daya smiled at both of them. Meanwhile , Ruhana found the information so she called them.

Komal- Sir….. wo fingerprints match ho gaye hai. Aap dekh lijiye.

So …Daya and Acp moved to where Ruhana was checking on computer. They saw the match and Daya asked…

Daya- Ruhana …..is Kaliya ki saari information nikalo aur Komal tum record room ki files check karo ki is Kaliya ke naam ki koi file toh nahi hai…Jao check karo.

Komal nodded and made her way to the record room while Ruhana checked further about Kaliya's found the information about Kaliya while Komal returned with 2 files. Meanwhile , Vineet went and put his case files in Acp's cabin and returne d back. It was then he noticed Komal and Ruhana. Acp, Daya and Abhijeet were discussing about the case and Vineet moved to the girls.

_**(NOTE: Vineet and Ruhana are college friends and Komal joined them during their training in Police academy. Komal and Ruhana are now best friends)**_

Vineet(surprised)- Komal….Ruhana…!

The girls turned and looked at him.

Ruhana- Vineeettt !

Vineet(smiled)- Haan …Main…Mera bhoot nahi hai.

Both the girls laughed.

Vineet- Lekin…tum dono ne kab join kiya. Aur bataya bhi nahi ki tum dono Mumbai aa rahe ho?

Komal- Mujhe kahan pata tha ki tum Mumbai mein ho….Mujhe toh Bangalore se yahan transfer mila hai.

Vineet- Arey tum dono ko pata hai na mujhe pehli posting hi yahan mili thi.

Ruhana- Bol toh aise raha hai jaise khud ne bada contact rakha humse. Maine kitna contact karne ki koshish ki par tujhse contact hi nahi hua.

Meanwhile , Daya turned to them….

Daya- Arey tum teenon ek dusre ko jaante ho ?

Vineet(Smiled)- Haan Sir ! Main aur Ruhana college time se friends hai phir hum training mein eksaath the. Aur wahin Komal hume mili.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Sir….Aur ab mere paas 2 best friends hai….Ek Vineet aur ek Komal.

Daya(Smiled)- That's great Ruhana…Bas ab in dono ko sambhal ke rakhna.

Ruhana(Smiled)-Yes Sir !

Daya- Acha chalo….tum log baad mein baatein karna….Let's get back to work. Komal , Vineet …Let's go. Hume is Kaliya ko dhundhna hai.

So, Daya , Shreya , Komal , Vineet and Sachin left to found about Kaliya. While Ruhana stayed back in the bureau searching through the files and there was Purvi helping her out. A smile was playing on Ruhana's lips. Purvi noticed and asked…

Purvi- Kya baat hai Ruhana….badi khush lag rahi ho ?

Ruhana- Haan purvi….Main bahut khush hu.

Purvi- Arey wah….toh mujhse bhi share karo …kya raaz hai tumhari khushi ka?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Ek nahi do wajah hain….sabse pehli toh ye ki mujhe aap logon ke saath kaam karne ka mauka mila….i mean team of CID Mumbai.

Purvi(smiled)- Haan…Main bhi isi baat se khush thi jab maine yahan join kiya.…aur dusri wajah ?

Ruhana- Aur dusri wajah ye ki aaj mujhe mere do purane dost wapas mil gaye aurr…..(she stopped for a second)

Purvi(looked at her )- Aur? Aur kya ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Aur wo bhi jiska mujhe pichle 5 saal se intezaar tha.

Purvi(looked at her )- Kaun mila? Koi special?

Ruhana(smiled shyly)- Jaane do na….waqt aane pe bataungi.

Meanwhile , the team returned and Komal joined them….

Komal- Mujhe pata hai kaun mila isey. Bata du Roo?

Purvi- Haan batao na ! Zara hum bhi toh jaane…..

Purvi and Komal smirked naughtily while Ruhana was feeling shy. Ruhana signalled her not to tell anything. At the same time , Acp called them and they all got back to work. They all got busy with the case that they didn't get time to talk. They returned to bureau at around 7:30 pm after catching the culprit. The girls were packing out their stuff. Purvi remembered something and went to Komal and Ruhana.

Purvi- Komal….Tum kya bata rahi thi? Kaun mila Roo ko ?

Komal(naughtily)- Wo kya hai na Purvi….Roo ko….(But she was cut by Ruhana)

Ruhana- Purvi….Maine kaha na waqt aane par main khud bataungi. Abhi toh main khud bhi nahi jaanti.

Purvi- Kya Roo….Komal bata degi toh kya hua….(to Komal)- Komal tum batao?

Ruhana- Ko please….Tum kisi ko kuch nahi bataogi. Even mujhe bhi sach nahi pata.

Komal- Roo…..Main Mazak kar rahi hu yaar. Acha chal nahi batati.

Meanwhile, Rajat and Vineet came to them…

Vineet- Kya hua…aaj aap logon ko ghar nahi jaana?

Rajat- Chalo Purvi….Hume derr ho rahi hai. Tumhari dawai bhi leni hai.

Purvi- Haan Rajat chaliye. (to Ruhana)- Roo….don't worry….Main kuch nahi puchungi. Tum khud batana.

Ruhana smiled and then Rajat-Purvi left.

Vineet- Kya hua Roo…kis baat ki baat ho rahi hai.

Ruhana- Kuch nahi yaar…acha chalo ab hum bhi chalte hai.

So, They also left from the bureau. Komal caught up with Ruhana….

Komal- Roo….Naraz ho gayi ? Yaar main Mazak kar rahi thi .

Ruhana- Nahi yaar…main naraz nahi hu. Wo bas aise hi. I thought kahin tum kuch bol na do.

Komal- Arey nahi yaar….main toh pareshan kar rahi thi.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Achcha theek hai chalo saath mein dinner karte hai. Mere ghar chalo.

Komal- Roo…aaj bahar hi khate hai na…

Ruhana(smiled)- Okay…then let's go.

So, they moved together and went into a multi-cuisine restaurant. They settled down and ordered.

Komal- Acha Roo…..ye bolo ki tum Vineet ke baare mein hi soch rahi ho na ?

Ruhana stayed silent.

Komal- Please Roo….bolo na. I know tumhe Vineet pasand hai na ? Please yaar…ye sab baatein toh tum mujhse share kar sakti ho na ?

Ruhana looked up at her….

Ruhana- Wo mera college ka dost hai aur phir training mein bhi hum saath the. Sabka khayal bhi rakhta hai. Usey meri bhi chinta hai. Lekin main ye toh nai jaanti na ki wo mujhe pasand karta hai ya nahi.

Komal(smiled naughtily)- Ohh…means you like him ….haan ?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Haan….he's such a good friend.

Komal- Bas friend ya kuch aur? Jaldi bolo ! (she giggled)

Ruhana smiled shyly….Komal noticed that …

Komal- Hmmm….tum bolo ya nahi…sab dikh raha hai mujhe. Ab jaldi se pata lagao apne dil ka haal.

Ruhana controlled herself and looked up at her….

Ruhana- Ko…tumhe pata hai na toh bas apne tak hi rakhna ye baatein.

Komal- Haan …jab tum kahogi tb hi kisi ko bataungi. Haan….Vineet ko kahungi ya nahi….is baat ka bharosa nahi hai. Tune nahi kaha toh main usey bata dungi.

Ruhana- Nahi Ko….please…tum usey kuch nahi nahi wo kya sochega…(she got worried)

Komal(naughtily)- Ohhoo…uska dhyan hai mera nahi….(she pouted)

Ruhana just smiled. Meanwhile , their order was served.

Ruhana- Acha…ab ye sab chhod…aur khana khao.

Komal(smiled)- Okay Ma'am.

Now , they enjoyed their dinner with light chats about their day at work , their meeting with Vineet and Komal didn't let go any chance of teasing her. Soon, they were done and they headed to their homes.

**A/n: Here comes the new chapter .**

**Kia- I hope you will like this update too. Hope that it could make you smile. Will try to put more of DaReya too. Worry not.**

**Please read and review :D**

**Take care !**


	7. Ye kya hua !

**A/n: Hii everyone….Here comes the new update.**

**Kia-I am glad that this story of mine could make you smile. Ur reviews make me smile wider. I hope that you will like this chapter too.**

**XYZ- Certainly there will be DaReya moments….Keep reading. :D**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the story. Hope you enjoy the next one also.**

**PS: Hey guys ! There is a small change in the plot. …When Komal and Ruhana joined the CID team , at that time , Vineet came back from Mission while Nikhil was on a week's has not yet met the girls. I will make changes in previous chapters as and when I'll get time.**

**Now , let's move to the next chapter.**

_**Next Morning …CID Bureau.**_

Komal and Ruhana entered the bureau at exact 9 greeted everyone and were now talking with Shreya and Purvi. As Acp Sir was not in the bureau , all of them were talking on various issues. All were busy in their talks , when Tarika entered the bureau.

Tarika- Good Morning everyone !

All turned and were surprised to see Tarika in the bureau at that time.

Abhijeet- Arey Tarika….tum yahan? Kya hua ? Kuch bhul gayi kya ?

Tarika(Smiled)- Kuch nahi Abhijeet…Mujhe toh Salunkhe Sir ne bola yahan aane ke liye.

Abhijeet(Surprised)- Salunkhe Sir ne tumhe yahan aane diya…is waqt…?

Tarika(glared at him)- Kyun….wo nahi bol sakte?

Abhijeet- Arey arey….maine aisa kab kaha…? Tum toh yahan kabhi bhi aa sakti ho.

All others smiled at Abhijeet's comment. Tarika joined the Girls and they got busy in chatting. All were relaxed as ACP Sir was not there and also no pending works.

Abhijeet(to Tarika)- Tarika…Salunkhe sahab ne kuch bataya kya tumhe?

Tarika- Nahi…..Unhone ye kaha ki main bureau mein jaun. Maine toh bas lab kholi hi thi. Fir main yahan aa gayi.

Daya-Aaj ye ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir kahan reh gaye. Abhi tak aaye hi nahi.

Abhijeet- Aa jayenge na yaar…..Acha hai derr se aaye.

All laughed on Abhi's statement. At the same time , Vineet entered the bureau and saw all there. He moved towards the ladies …..

Vineet(With a smile)- Good Morning Beautiful Ladies !

The girls looked at him and greeted with a smile.

Vineet- Kya Baat hai …..aaj aap bureau mein?

Before Tarika could speak, Abhijeet barged in the convo….

Abhijeet- kyun bhai …..Nahi aa sakti Tarika yahan?

Vineet(with a bit scared look)- Arey Sir….Maine aisa kab kaha ? Main toh bas aise hi puch raha tha. Wo….DrTarika bureau mein kam hi aati hai na isliye.

Abhijeet – Achaa….Aur kya puchna hai tumko?

Vineet- Arey Nahi Sir…..mujhe aapse thappad thodi khana hai . Kuch nahi puchna mujhe.

The girls laughed out at Vineet's expressions .

Daya- Kya yaar Abhijeet…..Aise koi darata hai kya ? Dekho Vineet ke paseene choot gaye.

Ruhana- Thank God Sir…..Ye kisi se toh darta hai varna ye mahashay college mein sabko darate firte the.

Vineet- Excuse me…wo darane mein tum bhi mere saath thi samjhi. Main akele nahi karta tha.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan…..ab aur koi toh tumhare saath deta nahi tha. Toh mujhe dena padta tha.

Vineet- Toh tujhe kisne bola tha mera saath dene k liye?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Kya karti main….Dosti ki thi toh nibhani toh thi na.

Vineet(Smiled)- Ohh Yess…! Ab tumse koi jeet nahi sakta Miss Ruhana.

Ruhana- So toh hai Boss !

All others smiled on this cute this , Komal received a call, so she went to attend it. Meanwhile , Nikhil entered the bureau while talking to someone over phone. He was irritated….

Nikhil- Maine kaha na Maa mujhe kisi se nahi milna. Aur tum apna khayal rakhna. (he stopped for a minute) Maa…..Phir se nahi…mujhe kaam hai main rakhta hu.

He disconnected the call and by now was in a bad mood. He banged his hand on the table. Vineet moved to him and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Vineet- Kya hua Nik…..Mood kharab kyun hai?

Nikhil- Kuch nahi yaar…..Jaane de.

Vineet- Nikhil….kuch toh hai bol na….

Nikhil- Vineet…..please yaar…already mood off hai. Tu pareshan mat kar.

Daya asked Vineet to stay silent and also that they will ask him later. Nikhil sat on his desk and tried to calm himself down. In the mean time, Acp and DrSalunkhe entered the bureau. All became silent. Tarika went up to Salunkhe. …

Tarika- Kya baat hai Sir…..aapne mujhe bureau aane ke liye kyun kaha?

DrSalunkhe(smiled)- Arey….tum logon se kuch baat karni hai isliye hum sab yahan hai.

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Sir?

Meanwhile, Komal joined others and Nikhil as well joined Vineet.

ACP- Hum kal Shimla ja rahe hai. So, sab log jaane ki taiyaari karo.

Daya(Surprised)- Shimla….? Lekin kyun Sir? Abhi toh koi chutti bhi nahi hai

ACP(Smiled)- Haan Shimla jayenge hum sab. Ek purane case ke kaam se.

DrS- Haan….Aur agar kaam jaldi ho gaya toh 2 din ki extra chutti tum sab ke liye.

Daya- Ye toh achchi baat hai Sir….lekin case kaunsa hai?

ACP- Daya….tumhe wo drug dealer Gangu yaad hai…..jise tumne hi pakda tha.

Daya- Haan Sir…lekin phir wo choot bhi gaya tha.

ACP- Bas….usi ko pakadna hai. Toh maine socha ki kaam ka kaam aur chutti ki chutti . Aur waise bhi Kiara aur Adi ke saath hum bhi waqt bita lenge.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Arey haan Sir…..ye sahi kaha aapne.

DrS- Lekin aaj toh tum un dono ko yahan lane wale the na?

Tarika- Sir….aaj bhi dono Manisha bhabhi ke paas hi hai.

Shreya- Haan…..Unhe kitna pareshan karte honge dono bhai-behen.

Freddy- Shreya …..khabardaar jo mere bachchon ke baare mein kaha toh…..koi pareshan nhi karta.

Shreya and Tarika smiled.

ACP- Toh chalo….ab aaj koi kaam nahi hai toh sab jao aur kal ki taiyari karo. Kal subah sab yahin milenge.

All were happy as they got to be together and ACP and DrSalunkhe left as they had to attend a meeting. Meanwhile Vineet turned to Nikhil.

Vineet- Kya hua yaar? Tera mood theek hua?

Nikhil(smiled a little)- Haan Yaar….abhi theek hu. Maa ki wajah se thoda pareshan tha.

Vineet- Kya hua unhe ? Unki tabiyat toh theek hai na ?

Nikhil- Haan sab theek hai. (thought for a second) Khair chhod na….ye bata tera mission kaisa raha? Aur tum wapas kab aaye?

Vineet(smiled)- Main kal wapas aaya hu aur mujhe ek surprise bhi mila.

Nikhil- Kaisa surprise?

VIneet(smiled)- Meri 2 purani friends…..Chal milwata hu.

He hold his hand and took him towards Ruhana and Komal. He tapped their shoulders.

Vineet- Roo, Komal…..idhar dekho...tumhe kisi se milwana hai.

The girls turned…..

Vineet(pointed to Nikhil)- Ye mera sabse achcha dost hai Nikhil. CID mein aane ke baad mera best friend.(looking at Nikhil) – Nik…..ye meri college ki friend hai Ruhana, hum training mein bhi saath the….Aur ye hai Komal…..isne hum dono ko police training mein join kiya.

Ruhana greeted him with a smile and he responded back. Meanwhile, Komal turned and was surprised to find him there.

Komal- Tum? Tum yahan bhi aa gaye?

Nikhil(rudely)- Excuse me….ye mera office hai toh yahin aaunga na. Tumhe yahan kisne aane diya.

Komal- Aapki information ke liye aapko bata doon ki ab se main bhi yahin kaam karne wali hu.

Nikhil(shocked)- Kya..? Matlab tum CID officer ho ?

Komal- Obviously tabhi yahan hu.

Vineet and Ruhana looked at each other and were confused…

Ruhana- Komal….tum isey jaanti ho?

Komal(still in anger)- Haan…..Train mein bahut zyada waqt guzara na maine iske saath.

Nikhil- O hello….mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumhare sath waqt bitane ka.

Ruhana- Arey arey…tum dono lad kyun rahe ho? Kisi se milo toh usse lado…yahi karna sikhaya hai kya tumhe?

Komal- Roo….shuru usne kiya. Aur mujhe koi shauk nahi hai baat karne ka…huhh !

She turned to pick her things. Ruhana asked Vineet to take Nikhil with him and ask the matter and she turned to Komal.

Ruhana- Komal…..hua kya yaar? Tum itni hyper kabse hone lagi?

Komal- Roo...please mujhe uske baare mein koi baat nahi karni.

Ruhana- Arey par ye toh batao…hua kya hai?

Komal- Maine bola na mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Please Roo…..ab no sawal.

Ruhana- Okay ….No sawal. Lekin ab chalein ? Aur tum apna mood theek karo.

Komal(smiled lightly)- Chalo….kal ki taiyari bhi toh karni hai.

And they left the bureau. As Komal had to meet a friend , so she left while Ruhana was waiting for a taxi. At the same time , Vineet came to her.

Vineet- Roo….Komal ne kuch bataya?

Ruhana- Nahi yaar….bahut gusse mein thi. Waise Nikhil ne kuch bataya?

Vineet- Kahan yaar…..wo bhi kuch nahi bol raha . Hua kya aakhir dono ko?

Ruhana- God Knows…..I hope wo dono khud hi bata denge.

Vineet(smiled)- Hope so ! Chal …main tujhe ghar chhod deta hu.

Ruhana agreed and they went off on his bike talking about Komal and Nikhil that what suddenly happened to them and were talking of their college life. They reached her home….

Vineet- Roo….Koi bhi problem ho bata dena. Kal subah milte hai bureau mein.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan….tujhe pareshan karne ka bahana chahiye mujhe.

Vineet(laughed)- Okay…I'll be always at ur service.

Both of them laughed and Vineet left from there. She entered inside with a happy smile on her face.

All were happily packing for their trip cum case and were determined to complete the case soon, so that they can enjoy.

**A/n: Here comes the new chapter ! And guys…..meri story hai toh Daya Sir aur DaReya toh hona hi hai….so don't worry, there will be DaReya moments too.**

**Kia Mehra- I hope you will like it .**

**Next chapter- Komal- Nikhil ki ladai ka raaz. Kaise hoga patch up?**

**Stay tuned to know more :D**

**Till then…take care !**


End file.
